Known to the art are various ready to use cleaning and disinfecting compositions which include as germicidal active constituents one or more component such as alcohols, phenolic containing materials, quaternary ammonium compounds as well as acids. However, many such known prior art compositions also frequently induce ocular and/or dermal irritation and this hampers their acceptance and use.
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,556 are certain specific aqueous compositions which include significant levels of hydrogen peroxide as a disinfecting active constituent, an ammoniated constituent and an alcohol constituent for providing a primary cleaning benefit to a carpet surface.
The current state of the art indicates the need for improved disinfecting compositions, particularly in a ready to use form, which may be classed as broad spectrum disinfecting compositions, but preferably may be classed as hospital strength disinfecting compositions. The current state of the art also indicates the need for improved methods for the disinfection, and preferably the combined disinfection and cleaning of hard surfaces. It is to these needs, as well as others, that the present invention is directed.